Party of the chibi's
by Fuyu Megami
Summary: Its Saturday. The day that every kid has been dreaming for since monday. So what happens when Yugi Throws a party, on saturday that seems like it will never end! Also who is this great foe that can turn every one into chibi's. Plz R&R its a really good st


CHIBIS!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own Yugioh, but I do own Fuyu and, Shadow.  
  
Me: my characters! Yuri belongs to Tsuki Megami.  
  
Shadow: Ladadadada.. It's all the same to me! Ancient Egypt and Domino city. What's the difference! I still have my powers, and I can still summon monsters.  
  
Fuyu: I know, but the only difference to me is that Im a little kid! IT STINKS. See!? I can't even spell right!!  
  
Shadow: people. save your pity for my poor hikari, WHEN YOU SUBMIT. Thank you.  
  
Fuyu: whhaa!!!!!!!! *Pouting *  
  
Me: whatever. on with the story! Summery:  
  
It was Saturday. The day that every kid dreamed would come since Monday, every week. Well, you probably know what happens. Yugi is hosting a party for Saturday at 2:00.. And you could say, it never ends.  
  
Joey walked down the gray colored sidewalk and headed over to Yugi's house. Knowing his friends tea and every body else were all ready there. He should have been the first one, munching on pizza and pigging out on French fries with loads of ketchup, but he had to go visit serenity, she had gone home A LONG TIME AGO. But unfortunately she had to go back for a check up. So he had to go. Well now Joey had reached yugi's house. He knocked on the door and, it creaked open. So he went inside to see what was going on. Joey walked down the hall and out in the back yard, to find no other that the gang and- what's this?! Yuri's here! And, and she's got her "wand of the chibis" Joey looked around to see everyone chibi fied! He ran out the of the house, and as soon as he stepped near Yuri, he got hit by a pink beam of light and was transformed into a chibi himself! The small little blonde haired man ran around in a circle with his eyes closed and bumped into Tea. Tea gave him a dead glare and suddenly out of now pulled out a little sword. Joey, some how did the same. The SMALL little people started to attack each other, but to their unknowing the swords were only plastic, so of course they couldn't hurt each other.. Well that was before Joey snapped his fingers and some how a big anvil fell from the sky and landed on Tea, She was squashed! And Joey just couldn't help but fall on his back and laugh. Well, then Fuyu over hearing or seeing this came along and tackled Joey in the stomach. But since they were "cute little man eating chibis" as Yuri would say, she just had to put them in a little sink filled with water and giving them little Barbie shoes and a sponge to stand on, there for I suppose you already know what she was planning.. To get them to fight in a "ocean". Well one thing lead to another, and Fuyu ended up winning.. And after she did, Joey HAD (by fuyu's command) to dress up in a swan out fit and swim in the "ocean" mooing like a cow. But what he didn't know was that Fuyu was taping it and would soon get Seto Kiaba to put it on T.V. After Joey had finished his "act" He turned to see all the horrible little chibi friends of his laughing their brains out. Joey lunged at them all making them scatter in all directions yugi was behind a MUCH TO SMALL flower pot, Yami had hidden in a mouse hole, Tristen was hiding in Yuri's hair, Fuyu, well she.. Was, she was pretending to be a HUGE flea on Joeys back, Thank ra he didn't notice. Well, Joey had thought that about it, and just to make sure there weren't any HUGE mice around he quickly took an old piece of blue cheese and stuck it in front of a mouse hole. (Which happened to be the one Yami was in) To his surprise Yami crawled out squeaking like a mouse and dove after the blue cheese. But before Yami could dart back in, Joey grabbed him by his Hair and pulled him out. Suddenly he felt a prickly thing sting his hand, The chibi blonde haired let Yami go and only to find out that a strand of Yami's hair had gone into his skin and was stuck like a porcupine's quills in a dogs fur. For some strange reason, Joey morphed back to his regular size, soon after that everyone left from there hiding places and took pieces of Yami's hair, soon almost everyone was back to normal. Except Yami who was now bald and had no possible way of turning back to his full size.  
  
Me: cliffhanger! I guess. Any way's here are the questions you should be thinking. What will happen to Yami and, is he ever going to turn back to his normal size. So! Uh, R&R plz! *gives puppy dog eyes* plz? 


End file.
